Don't Hurt Me!
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! END! SEQUEL REGRET / HUNHAN! KAIBAEK COUPLE HERE IF YOU DON'T LIKE CRACK COUPLE, JUST LEFT! NO BASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : don't hurt me! (Sequel Regret) chapter I**

**Author : Hyo Ra**

**Main cast :**

**» Kim jong in a.k.a Kai**

**» Byun Baekhyun**

**» Others**

**Warning : YAOI (boy x boy) , typo(s) , OOC**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IT'S YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST LEFT IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEQUEL REGRET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HyoRaCuteDevil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER I START!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAI POV**

"Ck! Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai. Menyusahkanku saja!"

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Kai, kau bisa membantu ahjumma untuk menyatukan sehun dan luhan?" Tanya seorang ahjumma yang ternyata adalah eomma dari Luhan.

"Ha? Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya kai.

"Jebal... Hanya kau yang paling mengerti sehun. Karena dia adalah sepupumu."

"Baiklah ahjumma.."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Jadi, begitulah ceritanya.. Aku membantu eomma Luhan agar Sehun dapat mengingat kembali siapa itu Luhan. Dan akhirnya mereka sudah mendapat pasangan hidup mereka..

Ngomong-ngomong.. Tentang pasangan hidup, mengapa aku belum mendapatkannya?

Sedangkan teman-temanku yang lain sudah mendapatkan pasangan hidup.

Ck! Menyebalkan.

**Drrt.. Drrt..**

"Yoboseyo?"

"Jonginnie, ini eomma. Eomma punya teman.. Dia menitipkan anak namjanya pada eomma. Jadi.."

"Jadi maksud eomma,eomma menyuruhku agar ia tinggal di rumahku begitu?" Potong Kai cepat seakan tahu apa yang eommanya pikirkan.

"Ne~"

"MWO?! SHIREO! Aku tak mau!" Pekik kai.

Ia tak terima rumahnya di tinggali oleh seorang namja yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

"Pokoknya kau harus mau!"

"Aku tak.."

**Tutt..tutt..**

Eomma kai langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon bahkan sebelum kai sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"YA! YA!" Teriak kai pada benda kotak tipis persegi panjang itu.

'Aish! Jinjja! Mengapa aku harus serumah dengan seorang namja yang tak kukenali?' Batinku meratapi nasib.

**TING TONG!**

**Cklek~**

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun baekhyun imnida. Saya anaknya teman eommamu. Namamu kai kan?"

**DEG!**

Benarkah ia namja? Ia.. Sangat cantik.. Melebihi seorang yeoja.. Senyumannya membuatku terpukau hanya dalam beberapa detik..

Ya Tuhan! Aku tarik kata-kata ku kembali jika aku mengatakan aku tak mau serumah dengannya!

Byun baekhyun...

Aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama..

Tiba-tiba ia langsung masuk ke rumahku tanpa permisi. Tapi, mengapa aku tak keberatan? Aku terlalu lemah pada nya..

"Ahh.. Baekhyun-ssi.."

"Ne? Jangan memanggilku 'ssi'.. Panggil aku 'baekhyunnie' ne.. kai-ie~" ujarnya sambil bergelayut manja di lenganku.

**DEG!**

'Jangan tunjukkan wajah imut seperti itu.' Batinku berusaha mengontrol diri.

"Ah.. Iya.. Aku sekamar denganmu saja ne~" ujarnya dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

**BLUSH!**

"MWO?! Sekamar?!"

"Gak boleh ya? Huweee.. Kai-ie jahat!" Tangis baekhyun pecah.

"Uwaa, uljima baekhyunnie.. Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Kau boleh sekamar denganku.." Jawab kai menenangkan baekhyun dan alhasil sebuh senyuman manis terukir di wajah cantik baekhyun.

"Gomawo~" baekhyun mencium bibir kai sekilas.

**DEG!**

Bibirnya... Lembut.. Seakan membuatku menginginkannya lebih..

**AUTHOR POV**

"Baekhyunniee.. Ireona.." Kata kai berusaha membangunkan baekhyun dari tidurnya.

"Eunghh.. 5 menit lagi kai-ie.." Gumam baekhyun pelan lalu kembali tertidur.

"Ppali.. Ireona.. Ayo kita sarapan.." Kai tetap berusaha keras membangunkan sang namja cantik.

"Baiklah.. Tapi, cium dulu." Kata baekhyun menggoda kai.

**BLUSH!**

Pipi kai kembali merona merah.

"S-sudahlah! Jangan aneh-aneh!" Jawab kai berusaha bersikap sewajarnya.

"Kalau begitu.. Chu~~ aku yang akan menciummu." Kata baekhyun dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Kai masih tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi di sentuh oleh bibir baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku lemah terhadapnya?" Bisik kai pelan.

"Kai-ie.. Temani aku lari pagi yuk." Rengek baekhyun setelah sarapan.

"Ne~ ne~"

"Yeyyy! Gomawo kai-ie. Aku sayang kai-ie!" Sorak nya girang.

Cih! Lagi-lagi aku tak dapat menolak permintaannya. Tuhan, apakah aku terlalu mencintainya?

"Kajja, kita pergi!" Ucapnya sambil menggandeng lenganku.

"Kau capek?" Tanyaku pada baekhyun setelah kami duduk di bangku taman.

"Ne~ aku sangat capek kai-ie.." Jawabnya.

Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Terlihat sangat sexy~ Aku mengambil handuk kecil dan menyeka keringatnya.

"Ahh.. Gomawo kai-ie.." Ucap baekhyun dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Cheonmaneyo.. Bajumu berkeringat.. Gantilah baju mu.."

"Ne, tapi aku tak membawa baju.." jawabnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Aku mengeluarkan baju ku dari tas ku dan aku mulai membuka kancing bajunya, berniat untuk menggantikan bajunya. Tunggu! Apa yang ku lakukan? Mengapa aku melepaskan baju untuknya? Bukankah ia tak memintaku? Ohh tangan! berhenti lah! Itu bukan kemauanku!

Tangan ku masih saja membuka kancing nya satu demi satu seakan tak mendengarkan kemauanku.

Aku terpukau melihat tubuh polosnya dan Chu~ tanpa sadar aku mencium lehernya. Aku mulai menciumi bibir plum nya yang manis itu dan ia sama sekali tak menolaknya! Bahkan ia membalas segala perlakuanku!

Ohh Tuhan, katakan padaku bahwa ia tak memberi perlawanan karena ia mencintaiku..

"Ehem!" Suara batuk itu membuatku berhenti menciumi baekhyun.

"Kalian tak bisa lihat ini di tempat umum eoh?" Tanya sehun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"S-sehun.." Ucap baekhyun terbata.

"Kau menggangu kami, sepupuku!" Kata kai sambil melotot kepada sehun.

"Kalian sudah berpacaran?" Tanya sehun menginterupsi.

"Mwo?! Kami t-ti.."

"Ne, kami berpacaran!" Potong baekhyun cepat sambil menggandeng lenganku.

**DEG!**

Pacaran? Benarkah itu byun baekhyun? Apakah kau mencintaiku?

"Ohh.. Begitu."

Tiba-tiba sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku.

"Berhati-hati lah dengannya." Bisik sehun dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

**DEG!**

Hati-hati? Kenapa? Sebenarnya, apa hubungan sehun dengan baekhyun?

"Ahh.. Kami pulang dule ne." baekhyun langsung menarik lenganku dan pergi dari hadapan sehun.

Hembusan angin malam menemaniku di teras rumah. Aku mengadah menatap bintang-bintang di kota seoul.

_**"Berhati-hati lah dengannya."**_

Ck! Apa maksud sehun tadi? Berhati-hati?

Ya Tuhan! Sebenarnya apa hubungan baekhyun dengan sehun? Tolong beritahu aku!

**PUK!**

Sebuah tepukan membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati baekhyun sudah duduk di sebelahku. Ia mengadah menatap bintang-bintang sama sepertiku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak memikirkan apa-apa."

Ia hanya diam dan tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

"Sehun itu siapamu?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutku seakan refleks.

Kenapa aku menanyakan begitu? Uwaaa, ia bisa menganggap aku mencintainya! Tapi.. Memang benar sih aku mencintainya..

Ia tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku tapi ia langsung menyembunyikannya dengan bersikap tenang.

"Dia.. Mantan namjachinguku.."

**DEG!**

Jangan katakan itu lagi! Jebal.. Hatiku sakit! Aku tak mau mendengar itu! Kau.. Hanya milikku..

"Jadi, kau masih mencintainya?

"Ani, aku tak pernah mencintainya."

Entah mengapa, aku merasa lega mendengar itu dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampanku.

"Kau mau jadi namjachinguku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"MWO?!"

"Jebal.. Dari pertama kali melihatmu,aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu kai-ie..."

**BLUSH!**

Pipiku seketika berubah menjadi merah. Apakah cintaku terbalas?

"Ne! Aku mau." Aku tersenyum padanya dan ia membalas senyumanku.

Aku melirik bibir pink nya yang sangat menggoda imanku, aku mulai mempersempit jarak di antara kami dan CHU~~

Bibir ku mendarat di bibirnya. Aku mendorong tengkuknya agar ia memperdalam ciumannya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya dan aku memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Eunghh.. Kaiihhh.." Desahnya di sela ciuman panasku.

ia memukul dadaku pertanda ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan menatap wajah cantiknya. Ia terengah-engah dengan saliva di sudut bibirnya menambah kesan sexy padanya~

"Saranghae.." Ujarku sambil tersenyum mengusap surai rambutnya lembut.

"Nado..."

Baekhyun bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke luar rumah. Aku melihatnya dan segera mendatanginya.

"Mau kemana chagi?" Tanyaku.

"Mau pergi bersama teman.."

"Nugu?"

"Chanyeol." Jawab baekhyun sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

Lagi-lagi keluar bersama chanyeol. Sebenarnya siapa chanyeol itu? Tak ada waktukah ia untukku? Dadaku sesak.. Hatiku sakit.. Jujur saja, aku tak ingin ia pergi bersama namja lain. Tapi, mengapa aku tak bisa melarangnya? Lagi-lagi aku lemah terhadapnya..

"Baiklah.. Cepat pulang ne.." Ucapku sambil tersenyum lalu mencium keningnya sekilas.

**AUTHOR POV**

Kai berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tamu. Ia sangat gelisah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KST, tapi baekhyun belum juga pulang.

"Baekhyunnie.. Kau lagi dimana? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Aku merindukanmu~" lirih kai.

Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan baekhyun 'nya'. Ia duduk di sofa menunggu baekhyun hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

Pagi itu, baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi lagi.

"Kau mau kemana lagi baekhyunnie?" Tanya kai dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku mau pergi bersama chan.."

**GREB!**

tiba-tiba kai memeluk baekhyun dari belakang sebelum baekhyun hendak keluar.

"Kajima..." Bisik kai lirih di telinga baekhyun.

Sedangkan yang di peluk hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena perlakuan tiba-tiba dari namjachingunya.

"K-kai?"

**TES.. TES..**

Buliran kristal lolos dari mata indah kai membanjiri kaos baekhyun.

"Eh? Kai-ie! Mengapa kau menangis?!" Pekik baekhyun kaget.

"Jebal.. Kajima.. Baekhyunnie.."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kai dalam.

"Kai-ie .. Kenapa kau begini? Baiklah, aku tak akan pergi.. Tapi, uljima.." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan kai.

"Aku tak suka kau pergi bersama namja lain selain aku. Kau.. Hanya milikku, baekhyunnie."

Tiba-tiba kai langsung melumat bibir baekhyun lembut. Bukannya menolak, baekhyun malah mengalungkan tangannya di leher kai dan membalas segala perlakuan kai. Diakibatkan karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen, mereka akhirnya melepas ciuman mereka.

"Mianhaeyo, aku terlalu cemburu."

"Gwaenchana.. Aku suka kai cemburu, itu tandanya kai benar-benar mencintaiku." Jawab baekhyun dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Kai tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala baekhyun sayang.

**KAI POV**

"Eungh..." Aku bangun dari tidurku dan merenggangkan otot-ototku.

"Pagi baek.." Kata-kata ku terhenti ketika aku tak menemukan sosok malaikatku di sana.

"Baekhyunnie... Kau kemana lagi?" Lirih ku.

Aku berjalan mondar mandir. Aku takut ia terjadi sesuatu. Sudah 2 jam ia tak balik-balik.

Andwae! Aku tak bisa begini terus! Aku harus mencarinya!

Aku segera melesat keluar rumah mencari malaikatku.

Aku menelusuri segala jalanan di kota seoul. Tapi tak juga ku temukan sosok malaikatku. Waktu demi waktu telah berlalu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 KST.

"Baekhyunnie.. Sebenarnya kau kemana?" Lirih kai pilu.

Tiba-tiba langkah ku terhenti. Mataku tertuju pada suatu sosok yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Kakiku melemas. Bibirku bergetar seakan tak mempercayai apa yang kulihat. Buliran kristal mulai merembes keluar dari sarangnya.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" Bisik ku terbata di sela isakanku.

**TBC**

**Dimohon review nya ^^**

**Gomawo~**


	2. Chapter 2 END

Title : don't hurt me (Sequel Regret)

Author : Hyo Ra

Cast :

» Kim jong in a.k.a Kai

» Byun baekhyun

» Others

Length : Twoshoot

Genre : Hurt/comfort

Mianhae , krna hyo ra lama post. Hyo ra uda mau US! Haha xD ampun jangan tabok(?) Hyo ra T^T

Oke lah, drpd hyo ra masih aja ngerusuh di sini,

Langsung ja ke epep(?) Nya!

NO PLAGIARISM! SILENT READER JUST GO BACK AND DON'T READ!

.

.

.

IT'S YAOI.

.

.

.

JUST LEFT IF YOU DON'T LIKE

.

.

.

HyoRaCuteDevil.

.

.

.

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AUTHOR POV

Seorang namja tengah menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Air mata terus mengalir membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Hatinya telah di lukai oleh seorang namja.. Seorang namja manis yang sangat ia cintai.. tapi, mengapa ia di khianati?

"Kenapa aku lemah begini?" Lirih namja tampan itu.

FLASHBACK ON

"Siapa namja itu baekhyun?" Tanya namja tampan itu.

dapat dipastikan, ia lagi menahan emosinya.

"Namjachinguku."

"Mwo?! Kau bilang namjachingu? Jadi maksudmu aku siapamu?! Aku juga namjachingumu baekhyun!" Bentak kai.

Emosinya semakin membludak.

"Cih! Kau kira hanya kau kekasihku?! Tidak! Aku mempunyai banyak kekasih! Salah satu nya namja tinggi ini! Kau tak ingat aku pernah berpacaran dengan sehun?! Ia memutuskanku , karena aku selingkuh! Sudahlah! Berhentilah menggangguku! Jangan mengemis cinta padaku lagi! Aku tak menoleh padamu! Pergilah! Ck! Menyedihkan!" Ucap baekhyun sinis sambil memandang remeh kai.

Mata kai sudah tampak berkaca-kaca. Tapi ia tahan. Ia tak mau dianggap baekhyun namja lemah. Ia harus tetap terlihat tegar. Cukup di depan teman-temannya dan baekhyun..

"Baiklah.. Jika itu maumu.." Kai sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Ia berusaha mengumpulkan segala kekuatannya untuk mengatakan kata-kata ini.

"Kita putus baekhyun."

FLASHBACK OFF

"Baekhyun.. Kau sangat playboy!"

Aku terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sangat dalam.

Aku terjerat dalam cinta yang mungkin dapat ku gapai lagi.

Semua yang telah kita lalui bersama hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan.

Apakah arti diriku bagimu?

Kai tengah menyantap makanan dengan lahap pagi itu di rumah kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah tak makan berapa hari eoh?"

"3 hari."

"Mwo?! Kenapa kau tak makan, kai?!"

"Tak apa-apa. Aku hanya malas." Jawab kai.

"Hahh.. (Membuang nafas)"

"Sudahlah.. Itu tak penting kyungsoo chagi~" ucap kai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo

Dan CHU~

Sebuah ciuman mendarat tepat di bibir manis kyungsoo sementara kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget. Lama-lama, kyungsoo mulai membalas perlakuan kai. hingga akhirnya kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada kai untuk menghentikan ciumannya karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Kai.. Se..sakkhh.."

Barulah kai melepas ciumannya.

"Kau sangat sexy chagi~" ucap kai lalu menjilat saliva yang ada di sudut bibir kyungsoo.

BLUSH!

"Ya! Kau jangan menggombal!"

"Aku tak menggombal.. Haha."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak.. Haha"

KAI POV

Ya.. Aku bohong.. Maaf kyungsoo.. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku.. Aku tahu aku egois.. Aku tahu aku hanya mempermainkanmu..

Kyungsoo memang sexy.. Tapi tetap saja baekhyun lebih sexy..

Baekhyun lebih manis.. Baekhyun lebih cantik.. Baekhyun lebih imut.. Baekhyun... Semua baekhyun..

Aku benci sakit hati..

Aku benci terluka..

Aku benci CINTA..

Jadi, bolehkan aku bermain-main dengan cinta?

Seperti yang dilakukan kekasihku, baekhyun dulu..

AUTHOR POV

"... Hyunnie.. Baekhyunnie...yuhuu~~" ucap chanyeol sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah baekhyun berusaha menyadarkan namja itu dari lamunannya.

"Ahh.. Ne yeollie?" Tanya baekhyun ketika tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apakah kau ada masalah? Kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini." Tanya chanyeol cemas.

"Nan gwaenchanayo yeollie.." Jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

BAEKHYUN POV

Bohong besar jika aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja! Entah mengapa semenjak putus dengan kai, otakku selalu memikirkannya.. Dirinya terus menghantui pikiranku.. Seakan tidak mau pergi dari pikiranku.. Aku benci ini.. Aku benci.. Mengapa harus dia?

"Yeollie.. Kau mau menemaniku pergi ke mall? Aku mau jalan-jalan.."

"Tentu saja! Kajja!"

Aku tengah melihat-lihat barang bersama chanyeol, namjachinguku..

"Ahh.. Di sini tidak ada yang menarik! Ayo kita pulang saja yeollie!"

"Ne hyunnie~"

Aku dan chanyeol baru saja melangkahkan kakirku keluar dan tiba-tiba aku di kejutkan oleh sesosok namja.

Kai.. Bersama seorang namja?

Tak sengaja pandanganku dan ia bertemu, ia tampak terkejut akan kehadiranku. Tapi, setelah itu ia langsung memalingkan muka nya dariku dan malah mengeratkan rangkulannya pada namja manis itu. Kenapa dadaku sesak melihat nya merangkul namja itu?

GREB!

"Yeollie! Kajja, kita kerumahku!" Ucap ku sambil memeluk lengan chanyeol untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit didadaku.

"Ne~ baekhyunnie.." Jawab chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut ku sayang.

KAI POV

"Chagi.. Aku pergi ke toilet dulu ne~"

"Baiklah chagi~"

Aku langsung melesat ke toilet setelah mendapat izin dari kyungsoo.

Currr...

Aku membiarkan kran air terbuka. Tak kuhiraukan air yang terus mengalir.

Tes.. Tes..

Aku membasuh mukaku dengan air hingga air menetes dari wajahku. Lalu aku menatap wajahku di cermin.

"Byun baekhyun.. Aku membencimu." Bisik ku.

Bukan benci.. Aku bukan benci.. Aku sungguh tak bisa membencinya.. Aku masih mencintainya.. Hanya saja.. Hatiku sangat sakit.. Apalagi melihatnya tadi memeluk lengan chanyeol.. dan namja itu malah mengusak rambut baekhyun? Ck! Menyebalkan! aku membencinya! Bahkan tadi baekhyun mengajak chanyeol ke rumahnya?! Ya tuhan! Apa yang kau pikirkan byun baekhyun?! Menyebalkan!

Setelah puas di toilet, aku segera keluar. Aku tak mau membuat kyungsoo cemas.

"Kyungiee~" panggilku dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"Ahh.. Kai!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tanganku.

GREB!

Aku merengkuh tubuh mungil D.O dan membenamkan wajahnya. Rasanya aku hanya ingin merengkuh seseorang sekarang. Tampak ia sedikit terkejut karena perlakuan tiba-tibaku.

"K-kai?"

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja kyungie.." Bisikku dan alhasil ia pun bungkam.

Hangat.. Tapi, pelukan baekhyun tetap jauh lebih hangat..

Tuhan.. Mengapa aku sampai sekarang belum bisa melupakannya?

Jujur.. Aku berharap ia kembali padaku..

Apakah itu harapan yang bodoh?

Aku baru menyadari..

Cinta itu sesakit ini..

"Kyungie... Mian.. Kita putus saja..."

AUTHOR POV

Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu menangis.. Sungguh ia masih mencintai sosok namja BYUN BAEKHYUN! Namja yang telah menaruhkan luka yang sangat dalam baginya.. Namja yang telah mengkhianatinya cinta tulusnya.. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak dapat membenci namja manis itu..

Mengapa? Mengapa?

Mengapa ia harus tersiksa dalam dunia yang kejam ini?

Mengapa ia harus tersiksa dalam rasa sakit ini?

Mengapa ia harus bertemu namja itu jika pada akhirnya ia akan disakiti..

"Tuhan.. Sebenarnya.. Apa yang Kau mau?" Lirih kai.

BAEKHYUN POV

Kai.. Mengapa kau selalu menghantui pikiranku?

Kau seakan tak mau keluar dari otakku.

hatiku sakit ketika melihatmu dengan namja lain.

Apa yang salah denganku?

Tuhan.. Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai kai?

Bolehkah aku?

Egoiskah aku?

AUTHOR POV

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Yoboseyo?"

"Kai!"

"Ahh.. Eomma! Ada apa eomma?"

"Mmm, begini.. Eomma dan appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan anaknya teman eomma.. Kalian akan menikah jika eomma dan appa sudah ke korea bulan depan.. Besok ia tinggal di rumahmu ne~"

"MWO?! Nugu?!" Pekik kai dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Byun baekhyun."

"Byun Baekhyun?!"

"Ne.. Kau harus mau! Titik! Tak ada istilah kata 'penolakan'!"

tut.. tut..tut..

PRAK!

Tangan kai melemas hingga ponsel yang di pegang kai jatuh dari tangannya. Ia masih tak dapat menerima kenyataan ini.

KAI POV

Aku tak salah dengarkan?

Byun baekhyun?

Kenapa harus byun baekhyun?

Kenapa?!

Tuhan..

Apakah Kau sengaja?

Apakah Kau senang jika aku menderita?

Itukah yang Kau mau?

JAWAB AKU!

Aku benci dunia ini..

Aku benci semua orang..

Aku benci siapapun..

Termasuk diriku..

Inikah arti hidup?

Menderita..

Disakiti..

Dikhianati..

Diduakan..

Terluka..

Aku sangat membenci itu!

Benci..

Benci...

Hanya rasa benci yang ada dihatiku..

TING TONG!

DEG!

Baekhyun kah itu?

AUTHOR POV

Cklek~

"Ahh.. Baekhyun.. Masuklah.."

"Ne.. Gomawo.."

Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan kai juga. Mereka duduk berdiam diri seakan bisu. Entah mengapa mereka jadi canggung untuk berbicara. Apakah semenjak kejadian itu? Kejadian menyakitkan itu.. Kejadian dimana mereka putus..

BAEKHYUN POV

Argh! Kenapa jadi begini?! Kenapa aku dijodohkan dengannya?! Jujur aku senang.. Senang... Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Lalu.. Kenapa aku jadi canggung begini? Ayolah byun baekhyun.. Kau tak seperti biasanya!

KAI POV

Kai! Ayo! Cepat buka pembicaraan! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Argh! Aku sangat canggung untuk ngomong dengannya..

'Kim jong in! Hwaiting! Kau pasti bisa!' Batinku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"Baekhyun.."

"Ne?"

"K-kau sudah makan?"

Ck! Kenapa kau bertanya itu kim jong in! Kau seperti masih mencintainya! Tapi.. Memang.. Aku masih mencintainya... Bahkan... Sangat!

"Be-belum.."

"MWO?! Kau belum makan?! Gimana jika kau sakit?! Aku bisa repot! Ayolah! Aku akan mengambilkanmu makan." Seruku sambil menarik tangannya tanpa sadar apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

Kenapa aku mesti peduli padanya?

BAEKHYUN POV

DEG!

Kai.. Menyentuh tanganku.. Rasanya lembut..

'Kai.. Bolehkah aku mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu?' Batinku sambil menatap sendu padanya yang membelakangiku karena ia sedang menarik ku menuju meja makan.

Malam itu, aku tidur di kamarku. Aku tak sekamar dengan kai lagi seperti dulu.. aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dan tiba-tiba aku melihat seakan ada sesosok bayangan. Sontak saja jantungku berpacu lebih cepat, mataku membulat,wajahku pucat pasi. Aku segera lari dari kamarku dan masuk ke kamar kai.

Cklek~

BLAM!

"HANTU! TOLONG!" Teriakku sambil memeluk kai yang sedang latihan dance sementara ia hanya bisa tercengang karena mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dariku.

Badanku bergetar hebat.. Ya.. Aku sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu!

"A-aku takut kai.." Isak ku.

"Uljima baekhyunnie.. Ada aku..." Bisik kai sambil mengusap rambutku sayang.

DEG!

Baekhyunnie.. Nama itu.. Ia selalu memanggilku dengan nama itu dulu.. Tapi itu dulu.. Dulu..

Belaian kai seketika membuat hatiku jadi lebih tenang.

"Kai.. Bolehkah aku tidur di sini bersama mu? A-aku takut.."

"MWO?!"

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa kalau kau mau!"

"Baiklah.. Sudahlah.. Kau tidur denganku saja di ranjangku.. Lagian itu cukup buat berdua."

BLUSH!

Wajahku sontak memerah.

Ia pergi ke ranjang dan tidur. Aku juga segera pergi ke ranjangnya dan tidur. Ia tidur membelakangiku. Sedangkan aku tidur menghadap punggungnya.

Aku memandang sendu ke arah kai.. Mengingat aku dulu pernah melukainya..Ternyata.. Punggung kai selebar ini kah?

GREB!

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana,aku memeluk kai dari belakang.

"Saranghae kai.."

Kata-kata itu seakan tak dapat ku kontrol. Perkataan itu keluar begitu saja..

TES!

Buliran kristal lolos dari mata ku. Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Apakah ia akan menolakku? Aku takut!

"Saranghae kai.. Mianhaeyo aku dulu menyakitimu.. Mianhaeyo... Entah mengapa ketika kita putus, hatiku terasa sangat sakit.. Dan akhirnya aku tahu.. Aku mencintaimu kai.."

GREB!

Kai memegang tanganku dan melepaskan pelukanku membuatku kecewa.

"Tidurlah. Jangan bercanda lagi."

DEG!

Sakit... Sesak.. Perih..

Apakah ini hukuman buat ku karena selalu menyia-nyiakan cinta yang datang padaku?

Air mata mengalir semakin deras membasahi pipi mungilku.

KAI POV

TES!

Air mata mengalir melewati pipi mulusku. Tanpa ada orang yang tahu bahwa aku menangis.. Aku menangis dalam diam..

Sakit.. Sebenarnya hatiku sangat sakit ketika aku melepaskan pelukannya.

Benarkah baekhyun mencintaiku? Setelah ia melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar.. Ia mengkhianatiku! Apakah aku bisa percaya dengan mudahnya lagi?

"Kai.. Percayalah... Aku mencintaimu.. Jeongmal... Aku tak membohongimu... Berikanlah aku kesempatan kedua kai.." Isak baekhyun.

Aku tetap diam.. Air mata masih mengalir dari kedua mataku sementara mataku tertutup. Aku berusaha menulikan pendengaranku. Tapi tak bisa.. Tak bisa.. Seakan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun, dengan gampang nya di tangkap oleh indera pendengaranku.

"Kai.. Saranghae.. Jeongmal.." Isak baekhyun lirih.

Aku masih saja diam hingga aku tak dapat memendam rasa cintaku lagi padanya. Baiklah.. Tak ada salahnya bukan aku memberikan kesempatan yang kedua padanya?

Aku membalikkan tubuh ku hingga aku berhadapan dengannya dan tampaknya ia langsung berhenti dari tangisannya.

"Kai..." Lirih baekhyun.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan chanyeol?"

"Eh?"

"apakah kau masih pacaran dengannya?"

"Aniya! Aku sudah putus dengannya.."

FLASHBACK ON

"Chanyeol.. Kita putus saja ne.."

"Eh? Kenapa baekhyun?" Tanyanya.

"Mmm, a-aku.."

SRUK SRUK!

Chanyeol membelai rambut baekhyun sayang sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Jika itu yang terbaik buatmu.. Kau harus bahagia bersamanya ne!" ucap chanyeol lembut.

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu kau suka kai, baekhyun.."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Gomawo chanyeol.."

FLASHBACK OFF

"Benarkah? Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ne.. Aku mencintaimu kai.. Percayalah.. Berikan aku kesempatan yang kedua.. Aku akan membahagiakanmu!"

GREB!

Kai memeluk baekhyun sangat erat. Air mata lagi-lagi tumpah dari matanya menyebabkan anak sungai di pipinya.

"Nado saranghae.. Berjanjilah.. Kau hanya mencintaiku baekhyun.. Berjanjilah.. Jika kau mengingkarinya, aku akan membencimu seumur hidup baekhyun!" Bisik kai di sela isakannya.

"Ne kai.. Aku janji.."

Tidakkah ini indah?

Kai menemukan cintanya kembali..

Dan baekhyun.. belajar menghargai apa itu cinta dengan tidak menyia-nyiakan cinta itu lagi..

END!


End file.
